


Night Wanderings

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind!Severus, Reader is of legal age, Reader-Insert, light kissing, mild snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A certain groundskeeper catches you on your way back from a nighttime excursion with Professor Snape.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Night Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up way to late reading this, but it was a lot of fun to write. I hope it's fun to read, because the words just seemed to flow once I began writing.

The two of you walk in silence, content to simply be in each other’s presence. Stepping over a patch of muddy ground, you’re glad that you had thought to grab your boots before leaving the castle.

You and Severus have been meeting in secret for a few weeks now, stealing private moments together whenever you could get away with it. In fact, a couple days from now would mark the one-month anniversary of the day when Severus had pulled you aside into a deserted corridor and kissed you for the first time.

~

This morning the potions professor had asked you to stay behind after class. As they filed out of the classroom, you could hear your classmates whispering amongst themselves at your getting in trouble, some in sympathy and some in amusement. One of your close friends shot you a sympathetic look as they passed by, and you gave her a smile that you hoped was reassuring.

After the last student had left the classroom, you stood up and approached your professor’s desk. “You wanted to see me Professor Snape?” You asked with a demure look on your face.

Severus glanced up at you before scoffing. “Don’t give me that look, you insolent girl. Duplicity does not suit you.”

You grin. “I’m certain that I do not know what you mean, Professor.”

He finally sets down the quill that he had been using to mark papers. When his eyes meet yours, you’re graced with a small but genuine smile that never fails to make your heart skip a beat. “I was wondering if you would care to accompany me on a stroll around the grounds tonight. I need to harvest some plants that grow near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forrest. You needn’t worry of course; we won’t be entering the forest itself.”

You beamed. “I’d love to.”

Severus nodded. “Meet me by the entrance to the great hall at eight o’clock.”

~

You’re brought back to the present when Severus comes to a stop beside you.

You watch as the older wizard pulls a pair of jars out of the satchel that he’d brought with him.

“Would you mind giving me a bit of light? The plant I need is just over there.”

Pulling your wand out from the pocket of your robes, you cast a quick _Lumos_.

Severus gives you a smile in thanks before kneeling down to pick what he needs of the plants.

Careful to shine your light where Severus needs it within shining it in his face, you idly scan your surroundings as you stand beside him.

The Forbidden Forest has always unnerved you a little. What student could forget the warning that they all receive as first years? You aren’t truly afraid though, comforted by Severus’s solid presence beside you. You couldn’t help but feel confident that the man would protect you from any potential danger.

A soft clinking noise meets your ear as Severus twists the lid back onto the first jar before moving on the second.

You watch as his steady hands deftly plucks leaves from the plant. You aren’t sure which type of position these ingredients would go towards, but you’re sure nonetheless that whatever the potions master decides to brew will turn out perfect.

After carefully stowing the second jar back in his back, Severus stands back up. Brushing off his robes, the wizard nods in satisfaction.

Murmuring a soft _Nox_ you extinguish the light from your wand. “Did you get everything you needed?”

“Yes, these will do nicely. The leaves of this plant are best picked at night, it makes them more potent.” He smiles. “Thank you for your help, (y/n).”

You duck you head, knowing that you hadn’t done much. You’d simply stood there and held your wand. Surely, he could have managed without you.

Severus takes a step closer and gently tips your head up with one hand under your chin. “I mean it. Your presence has made a necessary chore into a pleasant evening.”

Hearing such sweet words from your normally brusque professor makes you blush, and he smiles in response to your reaction.

Leaning down slowly, he draws you into a gentle kiss. Before you even realize what you are doing, your hands are grabbing onto the professors robes. As if in response, one of Severus’s hands raises to carefully cup your cheek. You can’t help but let out a moan when he gently nips your bottom lip.

Pulling back from the embrace, Severus smirks at you in response to your involuntary sound of pleasure.

You try to give him a mock frown, but you can’t seem to stop smiling instead. “You don’t have to be so smug, it’s not my fault you’re such a good kisser.”

Severus laughs in response, and your stomach flutters. You’re almost positive that you’ve never heard such a wonderful sound come from the normally austere and reserved man. You resolve then and there to make him laugh like that as often as possible.

He shakes his head. “I am glad that you think so. It’s getting late, you’d best be getting to bed. Do you want me to walk you closer to the front entrance? We mustn’t be seen entering together, but I can walk you closer before taking my leave.”

You shake your head. “There’s no need, I’ll be fine. We’re hardly far away at all, and I can see well enough by moonlight.”

Severus nods. “Alright. I shall see you in class tomorrow. Don’t think that you’re getting out of tomorrow’s quiz on account of being over-tired.”

Anyone else might think the professor’s words harsh, but you can hear the thread of levity mixed in with his deep baritone.

You laugh. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Severus. After all, you have a reputation to uphold.”

With a smirk on his face potions master glances around to make sure no one is around, before taking his leave.

You watch the wizards retreating back until he disappears from sight, giving it a few extra second for good measure before starting to make your own way back to the castle. You’ll have to figure out what tell your dorm-mates about why you hadn’t come to bed with the rest of your house, and where you’ve been for the past hour and a half. You doubt your friends will accept the explanation that you’d doxed off while studying in the library… You’re contemplating telling your house-mates that you’d recently become a fan of taking night walks by yourself, when you’re stopped short by a rough clearing of someone’s throat.

Jumping in surprise, your hand discretely flies down to brush your wand where is rests in your pocket.

Turning towards the sound of the person’s voice, you relax when you realize it’s just Hagrid.

“Hagrid! You startled me. I didn’t expect anyone to be out this late.”

“Neither did I. Student’s aren’t supposed to be outside after dark, you know.”

You sigh. “I know, I’m sorry. I-“ before you can come up with an excuse for why you were wandering around the grounds, Hagrid continues.

“And I was surprised to see Professor Snape out and about as well. Normally he’d be shut away in his chambers at this time of night.”

Hagrid gives you a meaningful look, and you swear your heart skips a beat.

“Hagrid, I- I can explain!”

“I was nah aimin’ to reprimand you or get you in trouble. I just have to ask. Professor Snape isn’t forcing you into anything, is he? Because if you tell me that you’re being coerced in exchange for better grades or summat like that, I’ll take care of it.

Despite how far from the truth Hagrid’s worries are, you’re gratified by the steel in the gentle groundskeeper’s voice.

“It’s nothing like that, I promise Hagrid. I know that I’m a student and we could get in a lot of trouble, but I’m seventeen- I’ll be eighteen in three months. I love Severus. I know that he can be gruff, but he’s never been any less than a gentleman to me. I practically had to beg him to believe that I could really want him.

Hagrid smiles. “Alright, that’s all I had to hear. I’d never expect such a thing from a good man like Professor Snape, but I had to ask. It would be unforgivable if something were to happen and I could have done something to stop it. I won’t go saying anything to anyone, but you’d best be discrete.”

You couldn’t have stopped your sigh of relief if you tried. “Thank you, Hagrid. Believe me, I have no intentions of jeopardizing Severus’s position here at Hogwarts.”

The half-giant nods. “You’d best be getting to bed. If you happen to run into any of the staff, tell them that you were helping me with something and that I apologized for keeping you out so late. Just this once!”

You throw your arms around Hagrid’s waist with a wide smile on your face before dashing off towards the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Just because Hagrid is permissive of your relationship does not mean that I am condoning relationships between people with a power imbalance, such as teachers and their students. Even when the less powerful party in question is past the age of consent.
> 
> It’s unknown for sure which days and how often seventh years have potions class, but lets just assume that it makes sense that seventh years might have it two days in a row.
> 
> One of the songs I listened to while writing this fic: Tessa Violet - Crush


End file.
